Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia
| image = File:Banner.jpg|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Time to seek some ghosts | host = Akriti | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = July 10, 2013 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = Players: # Krystal # Flamebirde # Darth Nox(Vommack) # Araver # Mewminator # Hirkala # Marquessa # Curr3nt(Brainiac100) # Hidden Z # Dee tot # gasolinefightaccident # TheMafiaCube # Shadowangel | first = Flamebirde | last = Araver, Hirkala, TheMafiaCube | mvp = Hirkala | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Akriti based on a Korean web comic, Supernatural Investigation Department. It began on July 10, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in N5 (July 22, 2013). Game Mechanics Rules * Sophia has an RID guess each night, to gain BTSC with anybody in SID, along with her night action. If she gets BTSC with the goodie player, which apparently is in the Secret Alliance, she won't be notified. * Baddies have BTSC, and an NK. * There's no NK carrier, if there is it's only for story purposes. * Kills are not blocking. * SA will also have a BTSC, ie, the baddie member of SA will have 2 BTSC. * The baddie member of SA can't win as a baddie, he's a disguised indy. * Wincons: Last faction standing for all. * Kills are not blocking. * A redirected spy will get the result as - A is B's role. * A redirected role is never informed if he was redirected. * RID actions, and Day actions cannot be redirected, and give a 'failed' result. Rest actions are all vulnerable to redirect. * Since this is SID, revolving around ghosts, ghosts may also get an action to perform. * We will have borda voting. * Goodie vote manip turns anybody's vote into either {0,0,0} or {2,4,6}. * There may, or may not be secret abilities. * Outing is strictly prohibited. Hinting is fine, but saying " I'm XYZ " will get you immediately mod-killed, no matter if the claim was true or false. Role Description The Protagonists - Supernatural Investigation Department : * Si Mun Lee - When Si Mun was a boy, his grandmother was a famous shaman. She deterred her grandson from watching the ceremonies she performed, fearing that she might inadvertently involve him in the dangerous world she took part in. She gave him a pouch that he was only to open if he began seeing spirits again. After meeting Tenka, the two engaged in a fight with Ga Yeun Chae's spirit, and Si Mun opened the pouch. In it lay a Ba Juk, which his body quickly absorbed, giving him the supernatural ability to protect himself and fend off spirits. He soon met Baram Kang, and the three together joined Sophia's new Supernatural Investigation Department in order to prevent the new Somos478 cases from happening. Powers - Kill * Tenka Hennigquald - According to Sophia, Tenka was born to a Japanese mother and a German father. He lived in Japan up until the age of the 13, when he relocated to Germany. three years before the main story line, after finishing his college education, he moved back to Japan. Sophia also mentioned that by her knowledge, none of his relatives were psychics, and the origin of his powers are currently unknown. At the beginning of the story line, he meet Shi Mun Lee after the latter accidently spilled coffee on his robe. Although, it was Si Mun that Tenka was looking for in Korea. He was seeking Young Ok Yoon, Si Mun's grandmother, but after finding out that both she and her son were deceased, he set his sights on finding Shi Mun in order to lessen the recent Somos478 that have been occurring. Powers - Redirect * Baram Kang - Little is known about Baram's background besides the fact that his father is a shaman. It is presumed that it is he who taught Baram such mastery of his powers. Still, baram keeps his father in the dark about the cases he solves with the department. Though he and Sophia share the same surname, he claims not to know her. Powers - Role spy * Sophia Kang - Little is known about Sophia's background other than that she used to live in America, working under the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The main task she was assigned with was investigating the Somos478 cases that involved a supernatural group coercing spirits into committing murder and other capital crimes. When the case shifted overseas, Sophia was called to Korea by the Executive Director of the police to further investigate. There, she mobilized a new task force, consisting of herself, Baram, Tenka, and Si Mun. Powers - Trap (Block + Save), a chance to gain BTSC with one person in SID, ie, Si Mun, Tenka, or Baram. * Detective Keumi Powers - Die roll (1-save, 2-spy, 3-block, 4-RID kill, 5-choice, 6-no action) * Jung Mi Choi Powers - Choose a dead PLAYER'S action * Jin Taek Park Powers - Vote manip (anyone's vote x0, or x2) * Jung Hwan Kim Powers - RID role copy (action given along with RID guess) * Senpai Powers -Messenger (Doesn't get a reply) The Antagonists - The Somos : * The Masked Man - Next-to-nothing is known about his background, that is, accept the fact that since his partner, Jack, calls him by the Korean honorfic "hyung," signifying that he is a senior member in Somos. He also seems to have some sort of health conflict, as mid-battle, he began coughing blood. Powers -Role spy + can't be first baddie to die. * Jack - His history is still unknown, accept that since he refers to the masked man as "hyung," it is likely that he hasn't been in Somos as long as him. Powers - Block. * The Chinese Exorcist Powers - Vote manip (can change order of anyone's vote) * Lin Lin Powers - Take the ability of first deceased baddie. The Indy - The Betrayers : Any one goodie and one baddie will join hands, and betray their faction to win as an Indy. Host's Summary kies..... thanks for the votes guys. You all helped me make a decision. Thank you <3 So, we have our MVP, Hirk ! Congrats! I will say that ghosts used their vote N2, but after that it wasn't really used... or on the person it was used, didn't need it. Also, it there were a lot of chances of a baddie-indy joint win, if krystal would have not lynched mew. Even though, I'll say krystal found out like 5 roles correct after all the outing, just nobody was able to use that info. Winning Faction 2. Flamebirde - Si mun - Killed N1 by Somos 4. Araver - Sophia 6. Hirkala - Tenka 8. Curr - Jin Taek Park - Killed N3 by Somos 9. Hidz - Detective Keum - Killed N3 by Jung Mi Choi 11. Gasolinefightaccident - Baram - Killed N2 by the Somos 12. TheMafiaCube - Senpai 13. Shad - Jung Hwan Kim - Killed N2 by the SA Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster 1. Krystal - Lin Lin - Lynched D4 2. Flamebirde - Si mun - Killed N1 by Somos 3. Darth Nox- Masked Man - Lynched D2 4. Araver - Sophia 5. mew - Chinese exocist - Lynched D3 6. Hirkala - Tenka 7. Marq - Jung Mi Choi - Lynched D5 8. Curr - Jin Taek Park - Killed N3 by Somos 9. Hidz - Detective Keum - Killed N3 by Jung Mi Choi 10. Dee_tot - Jack - Lynched D1 11. Gasolinefightaccident - Baram - Killed N2 by the Somos 12. TheMafiaCube - Senpai 13. Shad - Jung Hwan Kim - Killed N2 by the SA Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8